Hopeful
by ivetteescalante123
Summary: Four friends, Eli, Imogen Bianca and Drew, go through a crazy year. I do not own Degrassi.
1. friday night

**A/N: Drew and Bianca never dated and Imogen isn't obsessed with Eli. And Eli never crashed morty cause he was never with Clare.**

**Drew's POV:**

I was sitting at lunch with my three friends. Eli, Imogen, and Bianca. We all have been friends since 7th grade and live in the same neiborhood.. we were sitting there quietly untill Eli broke the silence.

"_So are you guys coming to Jake's party tonight?"_

"_Ya were all invited." _Imogen says

"_Free beer!"_ Bianca whisper shouts

"_I'll drive." _Eli says

"_Drew why are you so quiet?" _Imogen asked me.

"_I just don't think I should come to the party tonight."_

"_Why not?" _ asked Bianca

"I _have a math test coming up and Clare needs to tutor me_." I said

"_That fat chick_?" Eli says. I nod.

"_Ya isn't she yunger than you?"_ Imogen asked

"_Ya but I'm taking grade 10 math."_

"_Can she tutor you before the party starts?" _Bianca asked

"_Uh I'll ask her."_

With that I got up from my seat and went to Clares class room, witch was media with Ms. Oh. I knocked on the class room door, then after looking threw the window Ms. Oh opened it and came outside. She has this crush on me ever since I came to degrassi. She walked towards me then stood in front of said:

_What are you doing here Drew?_ She said rubbing my arm. She was kinda creeping me out.

"_Im here to see Clare for a little bit."_ I told her scooting back.

"_fine! I'll see you after class." _she told me smiley and winking at me. Then she walked inside.. Then a few minuetes later Clare came out with a confused look on her face.

"_Uh is there something wrong_?" Clare asked confused

"_No I was just wondering if we could study a little earlier cause I have this party to get to tonight."_

"_I was gonna ask you the same thing, im going to jakes party tonight and I was gonna ask you if you wanted to skip next period to study instead."_

"_Im up for it_" I say with a smile

"_Cool just let me get my bag and ill meet you in the front of the school."_

"_Okay see you then."_

As Clare got her stuff from media I had to get my stuff from the cafe without my friends noticing im leaving and espiesially with Clare. I walk into the café, and I get my stuff and try to avoid my friends even though my stuff is right next to them. I walk up to them and grabb my stuff.

"_Where are you going_? Eli asked me

"_To the Dot to see my mom_." I said nervously

"_Why?" _Bianca said

" _Because I failed my last math test and my mom needs to sign my report card."_

They just nodded and I left to meet Clare on the degrassi steps and we left to the Dot and studied.

**Bianca POV:**

I just know that Drew is up to something so we all fallowed him to the dot. When we got to the Dot we walked inside and we saw Clare, and then we saw Drew come out of the bathroom and walked up to the Clare and sat next to her. I was shocked to see what would happened next…..


	2. saturday morning

**Biancas POV:**

I was shocked to see what would happened next… What I saw next was Horrifying Clare's hand was on the table and Drews hand was holding it. We walked up to them and I yelled.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FAT ASS BITCH!"_

"_I was giving her some pleasure because she helped me with my math and I don't have any money. Its you who I really love, not this fat whore!"_

Drew kissed me then we looked at Clare starting laughing then left while she was crying..

**Drew's POV:**

I decided that I should text Eli and tell him that I was going to biancas house.

**Elis POV**

Imogen was laying in the back of Morty and I decided to go in the back with her we started talking then I got a text from drew…

_Hey im going to biancas so you guys could leave_

_-drew_

"ok so drew and Bianca left I guess we could go to the park…"

"I think I have a better idea"

" oh do you" I said seductively

"we could go back to your place"

I smirked, once we got to my house I noticed that my parents car was gone.

"carry me up" she said

I smirked and grabbed her bridal style then kissed the top of her head once we were up in my room I set her down on the bed and kissed her she pulled away

"I thought you wanted to kiss me" I said

" I do but im not sure if you want to" she said

"Imogen I love you I always have"

Then I kissed her that time she kissed back. we were making out on the bed for awhile and then I took off my shirt then we started kissing again then she took off my pants and I was in my boxers. then she was in just her underwear and then we had sex…

The next day Saturday

**Imogens POV:**

Last night with Eli was great I really hope what he said was true I really do love him when I finally opened my eyes I saw that I was laying on Elis chest he woke up.

"good morning "he said

"hey'' I said

Then I put on his bathrobe and we went downstairs… once we got downstairs he had his arm around me and then we saw CeCe and Bullfrog… shit.


End file.
